Harry Potter y el Comienzo de la Oscuridad
by Anghara Clockworker
Summary: es mi primer fic de Harry Potter el summary está dentro del fic n.n pareja TomHarry
1. Chapter 1

A: Bueno vamos a ver que tal se me da mi primer fic de Harry Potter, antes que nada advierto que contiene Slash asi que homofobicos y menores de 15 años..fuera .

D:_tu crees que ellos te van a hacer caso?_

A:mira a su serpiente_ si no lo hacen.. ¬¬_

H: _no es por interrumpir pero creo que deberías de empezar con la historia,bueno creo yo._

A: de acuerdo..bueno aquí os dejo el summary uu,antes que nada Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a J.K.Rowling...claro que si me toca la lotería quien sabe...muajajajajajajarisa estilo voldemort

H: no rías así..me das miedo..¬¬

A: tu a callar Harry o te expulso..¬¬

Que pasaría si Harry se pasara al lado de Voldemort, y si se enterase al oírselo decir a Dumbledore que en realidad el verdadero elegido era Neville y que usaron sus padres como cebo,y si sus amigos en realidad le abandonaran al saber que el no era tan famoso como todos creían?

Antes que nada esto sucede despúes de terminar el 5º año en Hogwarts

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Slash, pareja Tom x Harry**

"pensamientos"

--_parsel_--

_encántamientos_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los negros nubarrones cubrían el cielo estrellado,mientras los gritos se alzaban fuera de los muros de Hogwarts, todos los aurores junto a la prestigiosa Orden del Fénix combatían a los mortífagos los cuales liderados por Voldemort habían atacado los muros de Hogwarts causando el terror y el pánico entre todos los estudiantes.

-Maldición,son demasiados-dijo un joven alto de unos 16 años y de cabello pelirrojo.

-Tenemos que proteger a Neville, no podemos permitir que quien-tu-sabes le mate,es el único capaz de derrotarlo, aparte de que es el Heredero de Gryffindor-dijo una chica de castaños cabellos enmarañados(eso es lo que ellos creen.mujajajajaja)

-Mione,todo eso ya lo sabía, pero no entiendo...que es lo que hace Neville?

Hermione que se batía a duelo con Bellatrix, esquivó una maldición que le había lanzado la mortífaga y se fijo en el chico el cual se batía a duelo con una figura negra y encapuchada.

-Desde luego...eres muy ingenuo Longbottom-Hermione se puso pálida al escuchar esa voz, era la voz de una chica y el viento que soplaba hizo que se la cayera la capucha dejando ver unos largos cabellos negros azabaches con suaves ondas al final mientras unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas brillaban con odio y con maldad.

-Por qué haces esto?-Neville se quedó mirando a la chica.

-No tengo por que dar explicaciones a un squib,_crucio_-dijo la joven mientras apuntaba con su varita a Neville el cual comenzó a gritar de dolor.

-Maldita zorra-Hermione tras lanzar un _confundus_ a Bellatrix,comenzó a correr hacía donde el supuesto salvador del mundo mágico se encontraba chillando y gritó- Impedimenta!

Lo que no contaba era con la enorme serpiente que se colocó delante de ella parando su hechizo.

Anghara levantó la maldición mientras observaba a su fiel amiga y la dijo en parsel:

-_-Muchas gracias Nagi n.n_

_--Haber si tíenes más cuidado, que quieres matarme de un infarto?--_dijo una histérica serpiente.

Tanto Ron como Hermione se habian quedado de piedra al escuchar a esa joven hablar parsel, solo conocia a dos personas que la hablasen y el Señor Tenebroso y su supuesto amigo Harry Potter.

--_¿Sabes Nagi,estoy aburrida de jugar...mejor lo termino así Tom me puede dar el antídoto, quiero ver las caras de todos y sobre todo la de ese viejo chiflado al ver que soy Harry Potter_-- sonriendo cínicamente.

--_Pequeño,creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Tom_-- dijo Nagini la cual se enroscaba en su cuerpo de forma protectora.

-Bueno Longbottom ha llegado tu final..la verdad en serio creías que tu eras el Heredero de Gryffindor? Aquel que derrotaría a Voldemort?no sabes lo equivocado que estabas, antes que nada déjame enseñarte una cosa.

Se levanto el flequillo en el cual se podía ver una cicatriz con forma de rayo.

-Tu eres..eres...Harry Potter!-chilló Neville haciendo que tanto Ron,como Hermione y como Dumbledore se quedará de piedra.

-Sabes acabas de fastidiarme la diversión..¬¬-le apuntó con su varita y dijo-_Avada Kedavra_- un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita de Anghara matando a Neville.

-Anghie,Anghie..-en eso Voldemort se acerca hasta ella-cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes revelar tu secreto de esa forma-abrazándola de la cintura con forma posesiva.

-Pero Tom..es que tenía ganas de ver su cara¿acaso eso es malo?

-No...pero ahora todo el mundo sabe quien eres en realidad..¬¬

-Lo siento,pero bueno..entonces me das el antídoto?estoy harto de ser una chica

El Lord saca un pequeño vial y se lo entrega a la chica la cual nada más bebérselo comienza a cambiar, sus curvas y sus pechos desaparecen para dejar paso a un torso musculoso debido a los entrenamientos de quiddicht y un cuerpo masculino,sus cabellos se volvieron cortos e indomables y aumentó su estatura,frente a Dumbledore y el resto de los aurores y de la Orden del Fénix, se encontraba Harry Potter, el cual los miraba con odio.

-No puede ser..tu estabas muerto!-dijo el viejo director

-Eso es lo que en realidad le gustaría eh Dumbledore?

-Por que Harry,por que nos traicionaste?-decía Hermione.

-Traicionarles?yo? fuisteis vosotros los que me dejasteis a un lado, por culpa de ese viejo chiflado mis padres murieron,solo los usó como cebo para proteger a ese estúpido de Neville y me hizo creer que yo era el elegido..¬¬

-Pero Harry, Neville es el Heredero de Gryffindor-decía Ron

-No weasel-mirando a su antiguo amigo con odio-Neville no era más que un mago squib, el verdadero Heredero de Godric Gryffindor soy yo..-en su mano aparece una espada plateada con rubíes.

-No..no puede ser-Dumbledore miraba la espada que tenía Harry en la mano,la cual solo podía convocarla y manejarla el Heredero de Gryffindor.

-Vaya, creo que por su cara ha descubierto la verdad...ahora es demasiado tarde..es hora de que la oscuridad gobierne el mundo.

-Harry...por que no les cuentas como empezó todo?-Tom se había acercado hasta el pequeño y le acariciaba su rostro mientras una sonrisa malévola aparecía en su atractivo rostro.

-Tienes razón-dijo Harry antes de sentir los labios del Lord cubriendo los suyos en un beso cargado de ternura,deseo y sobre todo amor, ante los ojos de los demás que estaban como platos.

-OO

-Bien..todo empezó el mismo día que cumplí 16 años...-dijo Harry mientras los truenos resonaban en el cielo.

Continuará

* * *

A: bueno sean buenos conmigo y déjenme reviews

D: _si,asi al menos podrá seguir la historia_

H:Lo que no entiendo es a que se debe ese odio hacía Dumbledore,Ron,y Hermione O.O

A: lo sabrás en su momento..Namarie


	2. El Principio¿suicidio?

A: bueno vamos a ir respondiendo reviews n.n

H: si el primero es de-tomando un papel-Ailuj..y por lo que veo dice que le gusta la historia..O.O

A: vaya..había pensado que sería un fracaso,como es el primer Slash que escribo

D: no digas tonterias..¬¬-se vé a Draco mirándola enfadado.

A: oki.(dejandola paranoia).bueno me alegro de que te este gustando la historia en este capitulo descubrireis lo que sufrió Harry n.n

H: el siguiente es de-toma otro papel-Drika.

A: bueno Drika,me alegro saber que te esta gustando mi fic y actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda.

H: el siguiente es de-toma otro papel-Shinigami Slytherin...y dice que continues pronto la historia

A:Bueno muchas gracias por tu review y si,a mi el viejo me cayó fatal tras la muerte de Sirius,salte de alegria cuando Snivellus se lo cargó..¬¬

H: bueno el siguiente es de-toma otro papel-Malu Snape Rickman y dice que kiere seguir leyendo la historia

A: gracias por tu review y descucida eso haré.

H:el último es de-tomando otro papel-Selenne Kiev..y quiere la continuación

A: bueno gracias por tu comentario y ahí va el segundo capítulo,jeje me ha hecho gracia tu pequeña conversación con mis dos estrellas.

H: bueno pues yo me voy a buscar a Tom,si me necesitas ya sabes donde encontrarme-se aleja-

Y bueno ahora si empezamos con el fic y aviso ya de paso que los personajes de HP pertenecen a J.K.Rowling

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cápitulo 1: El Principio¿suicidio?**

**Slash,pareja Tom x Harry**

"pensamientos"

_--parsel--_

_encántamientos_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter se encontraba recostado en la cama de su pequeño cuarto en Privet Driver, se sentía la persona más miserable de todas, solo hacía un mes desde que había perdido a su padrino en el departamento de misterios, y todo por su cabezoneria, si el hubiera hecho caso de los consejos de Hermione y sobre todo si Snape no le hubiera hechado de sus clases, su padrino seguiría con vida y el no hubíera caído en la trampa que Voldemort le tendió.

Los suaves cantos de los grillos se oían a través de la ventana abierta de la habitación mientras una ligera brisa hacia ondear los cabellos revueltos y del color azabache del ojiverde el cual se había levantado y estaba apoyado en la ventana contemplando las estrellas, encima de su pequeño escritorio se encontraban desperdigados,pergaminos,tinta,plumas y los libros de Hogwarts.

Sin embargo lo más extraño de todo es que no había recibido ninguna carta de sus amigos,no creía que Dumbledore tuviera algo que ver,pero conociendo a ese viejo no le sorprendería.(NdA:viejo manipulador vete al infierno¬¬).Hubiera seguido sumido en sus pensamientos de no ser por que vió como se acercaba volando por el cielo una lechuza parda en dirección a su habitación,Harry haciéndose a un lado la dejó pasar y con una emoción que no sentia cogió la carta y vió como la lechuza remontaba el vuelo.

Al mirar el sobre comprendió que venia de Hogwarts, y se soprendió al ver el nombre del remitente:

-Albus Dumbledore-Harry miró el sobre de forma irónica,desde que se había enterado de la profecia y de la razón por la cual Voldemort quiso matarle,perdió toda la confianza que tenía en el viejo director.Haciendo gala de su valor Gryffindor abrió el sobre y mientras iba leyendo la carta su rostro perdió el escaso color que tenía.

_Querido Harry._

_Supongo que te extrañará recibir una carta y más aún mía sabiendo que todavia sigues dolido,lamento comunicarte que Remus Lupin murió ayer por la noche asesinado por Greyback(NdA:creo que se escribe así)en una de las confrontaciones de la Orden del Feníx contra los mortífagos.(NdA: en realidad quien mató a Moony fue otra persona)_

_Sé que esto te dolerá, y lo entiendo perfectamente,pero debes de ser fuerte,mañana por la tarde iré yo mismo a recogerte a la casa de tus tios a las 5 de la tarde para llevarte al Cuartel General,estoy seguro que el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger se alegraran de verte.(NdA: si claro estarán contentísimos de traicionarle.¬¬)_

_Albus Dumbledore_

-No...Remus..tu..no...-las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer el rostro de Harry,mientras sus sollozos se escuchaba en toda la habitación,sus pensamientos no solo eran confusos sino también suicidas.

-"¿Por qué¿Por qué todas las personas que quiero acaban dejándome sola,primero mis padres,despúes Sirius..y ahora tú Remus,porqué todo el mundo me abandona...mi vida ya no tíene sentido,lo mejor será que me reuna con vosotros".

Tras reflexionar se acercó hasta su baul y sacó la navaja que Sirius le había regalado.

-"Papá,mamá,Sirius,Remus..ahora mismo me reuniré con vosotros."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Harry se hacía con la navaja un corte en las venas,en otro lugar a miles de kilómetros de distancia,en una hermosa mansión un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos escuchaba sentado desde su trono los informes de sus mortífagos.

-Y bien Lucius..que noticias hay del Ministerio-preguntó Voldemort al mortífago que se encontraba delante de él.

-Mi señor,despúes de lo que sucedió en el departamento de Misterios,toda la comunidad mágica sabe de su regreso.

-Cierto,lo de la Profecia,un trabajo muy sencillo para mis fieles mortífagos,pero claro,dejaron que Potter y sus amigos se salieran con la suya,y gracias a eso,ahora no sé de que trataba la Profecia-los ojos rojizos de Voldemort brillaban con odio y apunto con su varita a Lucius.

-Pero..pero mi señor..nosotros no..

-No Lucius,mis mortífagos,mis fieles seguidores se dejaron derrotar por unos crios de 5º curso ,y aún así te atreves a decir que no fue vuestra culpa?

-Pero mi señor..

-Crucio-la maldición dió de lleno en Malfoy el cual empezó a gritar de dolor, mientras los demás mortífagos veían la escena asustados.

Estuvo 3 minutos aplicando la maldición cuando un pensamiento tanto de tristeza y dolor inundó todo su ser,haciendo que levantara la maldición.

Lucius estaba de rodillas vomitando cuando escuchó la orden de su señor.

-Largaos de aquí,quiero que descubrais que es lo que está tramando ese viejo amante de muggles,y esta vez no quiero fallos.

Los mortífagos tras hacer una reverencia salieron de su habitación dejando a su lord sumido en sus pensamientos.

_--Tom,Tom estás bien?--_-dijo Nagini la cual miraba preocupada a su medio hermano.

Pero sin embargo Tom Riddle no la escuchaba,había logrado distinguir que el sufrimiento que sentía así como los pensamientos suicidas no eran otros que los del Niño que Vivió,iba a averiguar que era lo que le había sucedido cuando vió como su conexión con el muchacho desaparecía y sin saber por qué se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta tras colocarse su capa.

_--¿Adonde vas?--_

_--A impedir que Harry haga alguna tonteria.--_-dijo a su medio hermana y desapareció dejando a una serpiente sorprendida.

Tom apareció en Surrey,frente al nº 4 de Privet Driver,tras usar un _Alohomora_,la puerta se abrió y con rapidez y sigilo subió las escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación la cuál estaba cerrada con cinco candados,el lord ni se soprendió, con un pase de varita hizo que los cerrojos se abrieran y entrando a la habitación se encontró con algo que no se esperaba.

En el suelo rodeado de un pequeño charco de sangre se encontraba el Salvador del Mundo Mágico,se acercó hasta el muchacho y tras comprobar que el pulso todavia latía,cerró los cortes de sus muñecas y tras darle una poción para que se recuperara lo más pronto posible lo cargó en brazos y lo depósito en la cama y le arropó mientras observaba el bello rostro del muchacho dormido cuando algo le llamó la atención,una carta estaba tirada en el suelo,Voldemort se acercó hasta ella y tras cogerla y leerla se quedó pasmado.

Albus Dumbledore sin duda planeaba algo, desde que él y sus mortífagos se enfrentaran en el departamento de Misterios no habían vuelto a atacar, más que nada por que él estaba planeando como matar a Harry Potter y como apoderarse de Hogwarts, y desde luego Greyback no había matado a Lupin,ya que él se encontraba en las selvas de África buscando a sus compañeros licántropos.

Tras dejar la carta en su sitio se quedó contemplando a Harry mientras la cicatriz con forma de rayo resaltaba a traves de su cabellera.

-De verdad pequeño que eres un ángel,tan hermoso y tan ingenuo a la vez."un momento,yo dije eso,no..seguro que fué una alucinación"-sin embargo al fijarse en los pequeños labios rosados entrabiertos no pudo resistir la tentación y los besó.

Un suspiro salió del menor y Voldemort recuperando su cordura se quedó mirando al chico que dormía y un pensamiento apareció en su mente.

-"Ya está decidido,serás completamente mio mi pequeño",tras dejar encima de la mesilla una caja desapareció de la habitación de Harry Potter y apareció en su mansión,mientras sonreía con satisfación.

-Hay Albus.no sabes lo que has hecho,vas a perder la guerra y todo por ser tan manipulador.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A: bien!bueno hasta aquí llegó,espero que os haya gustado este cápítulo,el que viene será tan emocionante como este. Namarie

Aredhel Riddle


	3. El Descubrimiento

A: Lamento la tardanza pero con el comienzo de un curso que he empezado apenas he tenido tiempo uu

llegando corriendo

A¿donde se habrán metido? Harry! Tom!

D: se puede saber a que vienen esos gritos?¬¬

A: Draco has visto a la parejita feliz? los ando buscando desde hace media hora XD

D: creo que siguen en la habitación

A: pues nada vamos a sacarles..¬¬

-llegando hasta una habitación-sonorus..TOM RIDDLE Y HARRY POTTER SALID DE UNA VEZ U OS ASEGURÓ QUE OS EXPULSO..¬¬

D: desde luego si que dá miedo..uu

T: de acuerdo ya salimos,pero no grites..¬¬

-la puerta se abre-

A: vale..ahora más vale que me ayudeis con los rewievs..¬¬

T: y si me niego que?

A: bueno si te niegas..te mato en este capítulo y emparejo a Harry con Draco XD

H: o.O

T:...¬¬

A: asi me gusta,Draco tu también nos ayudarás

D:¬¬

A: bueno empecemos

Malu Snape Rickman: vaya ya veo que no soy la única que se alegró por la muerte del viejo loco, bueno muchas gracias por tu review espero que sigas leyendo mi fic n.n

T: todavía me extraña que haya alguién que quiera leer este fic.

A: para que lo sepas querido padre, si que hay gente..¬¬

D: bueno mejor será que pasemos a la siguiente.

Ailuj: bueno me alegro de que te haya gustado, trataré de publicar lo más rápido que pueda, tranquila Harry ya ha recibido tu apoyo no?

D: creo que será mejor que tu los detengas no?

A: ein?- se ve a Tom con Harry acorralado en una columna besándose.

A:…¡ABAJO! -Les apunto con la varita hacíendo que ambos se estrellen en el suelo.

T y H: por que eres tan cruel? TT

A: me arreglo la túnica- sigamos…

Shinigami Slytherin: ya se que hago los capítulos muy cortos pero que se le vá a hacer, mi musa está de vacaciones, pero tranqui que los siguiente capítulos son mucho más interesantes.

Selenne Kiev: jejeje, ais pobrecita que horror tener que cargar con esos dos.

T y H: oye!¬¬

A: -ignorándoles-

ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: y dale que manía con saber quien mató a Remus, tendréis que tener paciencia uu

almudena black: muchas gracias por tu review espero que te siga gustando la historia.

lady-orochimaru: vaya gracias por tu review, espero que actualices pronto tu historia de Angel de Alas Oscura, quiero saber como termina todo entre Tom y Harry,yo adoro a esa pareja sobre todo a Harry es que es tan lindo…

Kaito Seishiro: bueno actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda.

Bueno hasta aquí los review por cierto antes de eso quiero preguntarles algo…¿con quién kieren que empareje a Draco?se aceptan sugerencias y también como quereis que sea la muerte del viejo loco.

Y ahora..que comience el fic:

HP y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.

**Capítulo 2: El Descubrimiento**

**Slash,pareja Tom/Harry**

"pensamientos"

--parsel--

_encántamientos_

* * *

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana del numero 4 de Privet Driver despertando a un Harry Potter bastante zombie (NdA: que esta medio dormido)  
El joven abrió los ojos y sus esmeraldas se posaron en el techo de la habitación,no entendia nada:-"como esa posible que siga con vida? recuerdo que yo mismo me la quité ,no lo entiendo.."Harry se fijó en sus muñecas y se quedó sorprendido al ver sus heridas las cuales habían cicatrizado dejando solamente dos pequeñas marcas, un suspiro de tristeza salio de sus labios, había fracasado ,ahora si que nunca podría volver a intentarlo.

"Aún asi...antes de caer para siempre en la incosciencia, recuerdo las suaves manos de alguien en mis muñecas deteniendo la hemorragia y despúes como unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban haciendo que me sintiera por primera vez protegido"

En eso se fijó en el paquete que había en su escritorio y con una emoción que no sentía nunca lo desenvolvió dejando ver dos muñequeras de plata con el dibujo de una serpiente de color esmeralda y los ojos del color de los rubies enroscada a un fénix dorado.

Harry miró el regalo asombrado, nunca le habían regalado nada así, pero lo que más le llamó la atención es la pequeña nota que había dentro.

_Querido Harry,  
supongo que te habrás sorprendido del regalo, pero al menos ocultará tus heridas, espero que no vuelvas a hacer semejante locura. _

Anónimo

Harry aún no se lo podía creer esa persona que le había salvado le había dejado ese obsequio, asi que sin dudarlo se puso las muñequeras y una tenue luz dorada lo cubrió por completo.

El ojiverde miró sus muñequeras y vio como cubrían las cicatrices, se termino de levantar y tras vestirse, bajó hacia la cocina y se sentó a desayunar pasando de los Dursley, ya que desde que habían recibido la amenaza de los miembros de la Orden del Fenix se comportaban como si el muchacho no existiera.

-Tio Vernon-empezó a decir Harry.

-Grrr-respondió su tio haciendo como que le escuchaba.

-Esta tarde a las cinco van a venir a buscarme y pasaré el resto del verano fuera.

-No vendrán esos anormales verdad?-pregunto con la cara morada.

-No solo vendrá el director de mi colegio.

Harry terminó de desayunar y se subió a su habitación preparó su baul,cuando terminó era la hora de comer y los Dursley se fijaron en la hermosas muñequeras que llevaba el chico,el ojiverde se levantó y tras subir a su habitación cogió su baul y se sentó en las escaleras a la espera de la llegada de su "querido" director.

Llevaba más de dos horas esperando cuando llamaron a la puerta.El moreno se levantó y al abrir la puerta se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la fortaleza mortífaga un atractivo hombre de largos cabellos negros amarrados en una coleta y de ojos tan rojizos como el carmín se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando la forma de conseguir a Harry.

--Tom nunca te había visto tan interesado en una búsqueda,ni siquiera cuando creaste los horcruxes(NdA:creo que se escribe así ya que no tengo a mano el sexto libro uu)--dijo su fiel compañera.

--Tal vez por que nunca me había llamado tanto la atención como Harry--respondió el Lord.

--Encariñado con el chico?--

--Por supuesto que no..además,es demasiado poderoso y no me gustaria matarle solo por las manipulaciones de ese viejo loco..¬¬--

* * *

Mientras tanto en Privet Driver,Dumbledore se encontraba frente a Harry,sus ojos azules se fijaron en las muñequeras del chico llamando su atención.

-Bueno Harry espero que estes listo para ir a  
Greamuld Pleace.

-Claro que si profesor-dijo el ojiverde tratando de mostrarse amable con él aún cuando tenía ganas de matarle ahi mismo.

-Bueno..-salen de Privet Driver-como veo que todavia no has hecho tu examen de aparición tendrás que agarrarte a mi.

Dumbledore extendió su brazo y Harry lo tomó con fuerza mientras sentía como si todo su cuerpo se aplastara y le impedia respirar,para despúes aparecer frente a los numeros 10 y 11.

-Harry..creo que ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras pensaba:"numero 12 de Greamuld Pleace"

Frente a ellos apareció una casa siniestra y bastante vieja.Dumbledore junto con Harry entraron con sigilo cuando el viento cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-INMUNDAS ESCORIAS,TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE,IMPUROS-la madre de Sirius había empezado a gritar cuando apareció Ojoloco Moody y cerró las cortinas callando los gritos del cuadro.

-Muchas gracias Alastor-dijo sonriendo el director.

-No tíenes por que darlas Albus,por cierto...bienvenido Potter.

-Gracias señor-el ojiverde iba a decir algo cuando salió la señora Weasley.

-Al fin habeis llegado,venga la cena ya está lista.

-Ahora vamos Molly-Dumbledore hechó a caminar seguido por Harry el cual se preguntaba que era lo que estaba pasando.

Harry entró y frente a el se encontraban sentados casi todos los miembros de la Orden del Fenix,lo que más le llamó la atención fue que sus dos amigos estaban sentados en los lugares que correspondían a Remus y a Sirius y frunció el ceño.

-Hola Harry-dijo Ron mientras le saludaba con la mano,pero estaba claro que era fingido.

-Hola Harry-Hermione le sonrió pero era una sonrisa un poco falsa.

-Chicos os noto algo raro-dijo el ojiverde mientras empezaba a cenar.

-Por cierto Harry...¿de donde has sacado esas pulseras?-señaló Dumbledore las muñequeras que llevaba Harry.

-Nada me las he comprado por correspondencia-dijo el Niño de Oro mientras los miraba con desconfianza.

-Entiendo-Dumbledore trató de que Harry le mirara a los ojos pero el joven tenía la mirada en el plato vacio.

Subieron todos a sus habitaciones menos los mayores claro,Harry no paraba de pensar en Sirius y estar en esa casa no ayudaba a nada,por el camino se encontraron a Ginny la cual nada más ver al moreno le saludó con una sonrisa sincera,el cual fue correspondida por el Niño que Vivió.Más arriba escucharon varias explosiones,producidas por los gemelos y cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones,Harry entró mientras Ron le decía,mientras se sonrojaba que tenñia que decirle una cosa a Hermione.

El ojiverde solamente entró en la habitación y se pusó a mirar el album de fotos de sus padres mientras las lagrimas recorrian sus suaves mejillas.

* * *

En la fortaleza oscura,Lord Voldemort soltaba una risa de satisfacción al encontrar lo que había estado buscando,y tras cerrar el libro se dispusó a entrar en contacto con su pequeño.En laportada del libro solo se leía: El Árbol Genealógico de Godric Gryffindor.

* * *

Harry decició bajar a por un vaso de agua cuando se encontró con que la puerta estaba abierta y se escuchaba la voz de Dumbledore,con una curiosidad que nunca había sentido se asomó sigilosamente y frente a el estaban los miembros de la Orden del Fenix incluidos sus amigos..en eso sintió un odio como nunca al ver que sus dos mejores amigos lo habían engañado.

-Entonces Dumbledore,Quien Tu Sabes no sospecha nada?-se escuchó la voz de Tonks.

-No..Voldemort piensa que Potter es aquel que puede vencerle y en cierto modo eso es lo que dimos a enteder.

-Que quiere decir con eso Albus?-preguntó Hermione.

-Lo que quiero decir señorita Granger que en realidad el niño de la Profecia es Neville y que tuvimos que usar a Lily y a James Potter como cebo y a su bebé para proteger a Neville,así que gracias a eso nuestro verdadero salvador sigue a salvo-respondió el anciano director.

-Sin embargo,Harry es demasiado poderoso..creo que si que recibió la información que les pasamos-dijo Ron.

-Si señor Weasley y gracias a vosotros que os hicisteis sus amigos pude saber todo lo que hacía Harry,sin vosotros,el niño hubiera terminado en Slytherin y había sido el mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy-dijo sonriendo Dumbledore.

-Bueno eso fuépor que se nos hizo muy facil engañarle,era tan ingenuo-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa cínica.

-Y Potter no lo sabe verdad?-preguntó Ojoloco.

-No pero sin embargo Harry es el cebo perfecto,mientras Voldemort lo persiga Neville estará a salvo.

Lo que ninguno de los presentes sabía era que Harry Potter lo había escuchado todo.

* * *

A:Buuff,al fin lo he terminado...espero que os haya gustado n.n,Namarie. 


End file.
